


The One With the ... Scavenger Hunt

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The One With the ... Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel is supposed to be going on a date with his long time boyfriend Dean. When Sam shows up at his house with an envelope and a clue, Castiel embarks on a journey of riddles and destinations he had long forgotten about. But ... where is Dean?





	The One With the ... Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part story. It can be read alone. That is the only reason I separated them. The next part is where all of the smut lies. Again, this and the other one can both be read as stand alones.

Castiel showered quickly when he got home from work, not wanting to be late for his date with Dean, but also knowing he needed a shower. Even though he only worked in a bookstore, he always felt a little dirty after work. Maybe it was the dust of the books. Either way, he knew he needed to shower before their date. He didn’t want to ruin where he hoped the date would end, by asking to take a quick shower.

Once showered, Castiel threw on his nicest pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. Dean had told him to dress semi nice but not overly nice. He figured they were probably just going to a diner, since that is where they always ended up. Castiel had a thing for burgers and Dean had a thing for cheap greasy food, so diners were kind of the best option for them both.

A knock on the door pulled Castiel out of his thoughts. He put on a smile and made his way over to the door, excited to see his boyfriend. They saw each other every day but the hours spent apart from each other was getting harder as they days went one. One day they would move in with each other; if Dean ever decides that he is as in this as Castiel is. Castiel knew it was hard for Dean and didn’t push but there was no denying what they were. Living together would be a good next step for Dean, for them both.

“You are five minutes …” Castiel began to joke with Dean about being late, which he always was. But when the door opened completely, it was not Dean standing in front of him. Curiosity and a million different emotions went through his body. What was going on? Is Dean okay? “Sam? Where is Dean? Is he … is he …?”

“Dean is just fine,” Sam smiles, a small laugh escaping him.

“Then what are you doing here?” Castiel cocked his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Sam shook his head before holding out an off-white envelope for Castiel to take. He hesitated slightly but took it from Sam. “I just had to give you that. Have a good night Castiel.”

“Uh,” Castiel watched as Sam made his way down to his car, climbing in and taking off as quickly as he had seemed to arrive. “Thank you?”

Castiel shut the door and leaned against it, looking down at the envelope in his hands. It was sealed but his name was written on the front. He knew, from the way the letters tilted and were almost hard to read, that it was Dean’s handwriting. This was not from Sam. This was from Dean. But why? Castiel quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper folded into three. Slowly, and with shaky fingers, Castiel unfolded the letter and ran over the scratchy words.

_ Hey Babe, _

__ __ _ I know this is not what you were expecting for this evening. This wasn’t it. I am sure of that because I kind of … suck. Your words, right? I suck at being romantic. Well, guess what? You are wrong. I happen to know how to be romantic, I simply wasn’t aware that you were into that sort of thing. Now that I know, I am stepping up my game. So, here goes. But wait? Do you know what I love more than being romantic with cute words and little whispers in your ear? I’ll do that later, don’t be discouraged. But … I love a good mystery. So, here is a mystery you must figure out. _

__ __ _ Bodies against bodies. Thump. Thump. Thump. (That was the music.) _

__ __ _ Across the room stood you. Thump. Thump. Thump. (That was my heart.) _

_ See you soon. _

_ The best boyfriend in all the world. :) _

Castiel crinkled his face, unsure of what was going on. Was Castiel supposed to go somewhere? Duh, this was like a scavenger hunt thing. Dean had used one for Sam when he turned eighteen to find his gift, which wasn’t nearly as exciting as the scavenger hunt. But still, it had been fun and Castiel had been a prop in it. But now, he wasn’t just a prop, he was a subject; the subject.

“Okay,” Castiel read over the letter a few times, trying to piece things together. “Bodies? Music? Me? … Bentley’s!”

On Castiel’s 21 st birthday, his brother Gabriel dragged him to this stupid dance club. He fought all of it but somehow, Gabriel won; Gabriel always won. So, they ended up at this stupid club. It was packed with bodies. People were dancing, grinding against each other and drinking way too much. Castiel hated it but he knew that Gabriel would be mad if he left. So, instead, he found himself a corner to disappear into. Just when he thought his birthday was completely ruined, a green-eyed boy with more charm than he should have been allowed to have, stepped out of the crowd and leaned down to Castiel, whispering in his ear “Thank God you are here.” And the rest has been history. That was five years ago. They had been inseparable ever since.

Castiel quickly grabbed his keys and sprinted toward his car. He willed himself to calm down, not wanting to drive too fast and get pulled over, or worse. He needed to be safe about this. It was only six, the club was barely just opening. There were probably only a few people inside. One of which, he was hoping, to be Dean.

The drive drove him crazy. After work traffic was at its peak and he felt like he was never going to arrive at his destination. He thought about texting Dean to tell him that he was going to be late. But, he decided against it. He did not want to ruin any of this. He was going to be there soon; Dean could be a little late.

“Finally,” Castiel found a parking spot and put money into the meter. He then all but ran to the club, but soon after, he was stopped by the bouncer.

“I.D.” Castiel searched for his wallet, pulling it out of his pocket and producing his I.D. for the man. “Novak huh?”

“Yeah?” Castiel looked the bouncer over, the entire vibe feeling a little off.

“Go right in,” he gave Castiel and overly friendly smile and for a moment, Castiel was scared of what he was about to find. This place wasn’t known for being the most modest.

“Cassie,” A voice, which Castiel soon recognized at Gabriel’s called across the dance floor.

There was no one on the dance floor, though there were a few people scattered around the bar. It was still early though. People would probably start to show up more about ten or eleven. But, that wasn’t the point. Why was Gabriel here? And where was Dean?

“Have a seat,” Gabriel patted the spot beside him. “We have some discussing to do.”

“Okay,” Castiel looked around again, hoping Dean would appear but when he didn’t, he took a seat next to his brother. “What the hell is going on?”

“I didn’t ask questions, baby brother,” Gabriel reached down toward the table and picked up another off-white envelope and handed it to his brother. “I was just told to buy you a drink and give you this.”

Castiel took the envelope from his brother, as well as the drink that was handed to him. It was the same drink that Dean had bought him that first night. It was awful, they both had agreed, but the sentiment was there, so, he choked it down. He was going to make Dean pay for it later, but for now, he was going to play along.

“Well, open it up,” Gabriel was all but bouncing in his seat. “I am dying to know what it says.”

“I would have imagined you reading it already,” Castiel laughed, sliding his finger along the back, pulling the paper apart.

“My life was threatened,” Gabriel stared off into the distance. “That boyfriend of yours is kind of …”

“Intimidating,” Castiel raised an eyebrow, hoping he had found the right word.

“Scary,” Gabriel corrected him. “I was going to say scary.”

“That too,” Castiel laughed. Dean put on a good front, but Castiel knew the truth. Dean was a soft and sweet man. Unless you messed with someone he loved, then he could probably cause some damage. Luckily, those moments did not seem to happen all that often.

“Open it,” Gabriel almost reached out and took it from Cas but he pulled away. Gabriel was not going to ruin this for him.

“Fine,” Castiel finally got the letter open and pulled out the piece of paper. He took a deep breath and then unfolded it. He read it to himself, not missing the fact that Gabriel was also reading it over his shoulder. Secretly, he hoped for something to be in there that would scar Gabriel’s poor mind for life.

_ Hey baby, _

__ __ _ Sorry I couldn’t be at the club. I am a little busy at the moment looking up the definition of romance. I don’t think I understood what romance was when I wrote the first letter, but I am catching on. Hope you enjoy the drink. You don’t actually have to drink it. I am sure Gabe will suck it down for you. But, it might help you loosen up a little bit. I have sensed you' _ _ ve been a little tense lately. Anyways, that is not the point of this note. This is … _

__ __ _ Black. Everywhere. I can’t get it off. How did you talk me into this? _

__ __ _ Fine. She’s cute. _

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Gabriel finished reading about the same time Castiel did. “Who is cute and black?”

“Miss Kitty,” Castiel smiled fondly when he thought about the memory. Castiel wanted a cat. He had always wanted a cat but his parents were never animal people. So, on his 22 nd birthday, Dean took him down to the animal shelter to pick out a cat. There were so many cats but one cat really caught Castiel’s eye. She was black, like super black. As soon as they walked into the room, she was against the cage, meowing at him. It was love at first sight.

They adopted her, bought her all that she needed and then … Castiel’s apartment found out and told him he couldn’t have a cat. They had a strict no animal policy. Cas cried to Dean for a good … three minutes … that was all it took. He started to cry and Dean was grabbing up the kitty and taking her home. Now, Castiel had, even more, reasons to spend most of his time at Dean’s house. Even when Cas and Gabe moved to a duplex, Dean kept Miss Kitty. He wouldn’t admit it, but Dean loved that damn cat.

“See you later,” Cas got up quickly and made his way out of the club. He began to head toward his car but stopped. The animal shelter was only a few blocks away. There was no point in trying to find another parking spot. He had plenty of time on the meter. So, he turned and sprinted toward the animal shelter.

Closed. Of course, it was closed. It was seven in the evening. What animal shelter was opened now? This is where he was supposed to be right? Had Castiel gotten the riddle wrong?

“Sup, Clarence?” Castiel turned quickly, shock and excitement coursing through his body.

“Meg?” Castiel rushed up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Meg had been Castiel’s best friend his entire life. People once thought they were going to end up together, but they had different tastes. Castiel liked them male and Meg, well, she liked them to not stick around for long. “What are you doing here?”

Meg had taken the inheritance she had received from her grandparents and decided to travel the world. Occasionally, Castiel would fly out to some place she was and spend a week with her. But, she never returned home. She hated it here. She said it was hell and she was better than hell. So, why was she here now?

“I was made a very generous offer,” She smiled, wrapping their arms together. “One I could not refuse.”

“Okay,” Castiel tilted his head to the side. This night was getting even weirder. What the hell was Dean playing at?

“Shall we walk?” Meg asked, pulling Castiel away from the shelter.

They spend a good half hour talking and walk to who knows where? Castiel tried to figure out where they were headed, but every time he thought he figured it out, Meg would turn their direction and he would be confused all over again.

“Okay,” Castiel stopped them both. “As much as I am incredibly happy to see you. What is going on? Why are you here?”

“To bring you here,” Meg looked over at the building they had arrived at.

“Amo il cibo,” Castiel read the name of the restaurant. He had mentioned this place to Dean a few times but it was expensive and outside of any place that Dean would ever eat, so Castiel did not push it much. Plus, he heard that you have to get reservations almost a year in advance. “Why am I here?”

“I don’t ask the questions,” Meg pulled Castiel in for another hug and then turned him toward the entrance of the restaurant. “But you could ask him yourself.”

“Is he in there?” Castiel looked to Meg and swallowed hard.

“He is,” She nodded, pulling another envelope out and handing it to him. “But you have to read this first.”

“Okay,” Castiel began to open the letter, turning back to get support from Meg, but she was gone. Hopefully, she would be sticking around for a while. He really had missed her.

Castiel turned back to the envelope, slowly working the letter out with shaky hands. What was going on? Why would Dean come here? This was not Dean. Dean did not do fancy Italian restaurants. As much as Castiel had wanted to eat here, he wouldn’t want to force him to eat at a place like this. Opening the letter, he decided to let Dean explain it for himself.

_ Hey baby, _

__ __ _ I know you talk about this place all the time. The bad news is, it is super hard to get a reservation. So, I kind of got your hopes up, we aren’t eating here. Luckily for me, Meg is a good thief. She stole your car keys. Don’t worry, your car will make it home soon. But, since you don’t have a car, I have provided you with this … Turn around. _

Castiel looked up from the letter and turned to face the street. Sitting in front of him was a limo. Really, Dean? A limo? Castiel laughed to himself. That is when Benny, Dean’s best friend, climbed out of the limo and ran around to the side, opening the door for Castiel.

“Get in brotha,” He smiled. “We have places to be.”

Castiel climbed into the limo and smiled wide when he realized he wasn’t alone. Charlie, a friend he had made through Dean, who had become almost as good a friend as Meg, was sitting in the seat opposite of him. She held two glasses in her hands and once the door was shut, she handed on to him.

“Champagne,” Castiel could tell by the smell. He was picky with alcohol. When he liked or disliked something, he was good at cataloging the smell into memory. He loved champagne, but it was generally reserved for special occasions. “What is the big occasion?”

“You still have no idea, do you?” Charlie laughed, sipping at her own drink. “You never cease to amaze me, Cas.”

“Why do I feel like I am missing the bigger picture?” Castiel took a drink of his own champagne, never breaking eye contact with Cas.

“You will figure it out,” Charlie promised. “Trust me.”

“We are here,” Benny lowered the window between the back of the limo and where he was driving. “Wrap it up.”

“Right,” Charlie reached down beside her and grabbed an envelope. She made her way across the back of the limo, sitting beside him, and handed it over. “This is for you. I was going to open it but I am not that big of a dick.”

“Gabriel and you made a bet saying the other would open it,” Castiel laughed, knowing his friends and family too long.

“Yep,” Charlie laughed. “Did I win?”

“He didn’t open it,” Castiel laughed when she scrunched her face. “Sorry.”

“That is okay,” Charlie smiled, looking down at the envelope. “Guess everyone is winning today. I hope.”

“What?”

“Just open it!”

“Fine,” Castiel shook his head, opening up the envelope and pulling the letter out.

_ You have arrived. _

_ Yes, this time, I am inside. _

_ But, before you come in, I want to tell you something I have never told anyone before. So here goes … Charlie … please stop reading now. _

Castiel looked up at Charlie who shrugged and then climbed out of the limo. She left the door open but Castiel stayed seated. He had been given special instructions. But, from the looks of what he could see outside the door, they were at the Roadhouse. Now that is somewhere Dean would want to have dinner.

“Okay,” Castiel whispered to himself before turning back to the letter. He could do this.

__ __ _ Is she gone?  _ __ _ Good. _

__ __ _ So, where do I begin? _

__ __ _ My mother died when I was four. You know this. Everyone knows this. It was all over the news forever. Every time a murder happened in the area, they would always bring up the infamous murder of Mary Winchester. It was enough to drive my father insane. He spent his life trying to get revenge on the man who killed her. When the man was finally caught and convicted, my father lost all that he had to live for. I was angry at him when he took his life. Why weren’t Sam and I good enough for him? What could I have done to keep him alive? But I am starting to realize, there was nothing I could have done. _

__ __ _ It was not that my father did not love Sam or myself. It was so far beyond us. But, I never understood until now. I did not know what it meant to be one-half of a whole. When you get to be whole, dropping down to half is almost as good as death itself. I could not imagine what my father went through losing my mother. If I were to lose you, I would be half again. I am whole because of you. And I am hoping that maybe you, are whole, because of me too. _

__ __ _ I hope to be your other half for as long as you have me. If you’ll have me that is. _

Castiel wiped away the tears. Dean had struggled for years with the suicide of his father. He talked about his father being a weak man, but now, what? His father was just a man who had his heart broken? Castiel was confused as to what all of this meant. He needed answers more now than ever.

Castiel climbed out of the limo and made his way toward the Roadhouse. There were not many cars there, which was strange for a Saturday night. Then he noticed the sign on the front door. Closed for the night. Family thing. Come back tomorrow. Free appetizers.

Castiel laughed and shook his head. What was going on? Ellen never closed the Roadhouse. Taking a deep breath, Castiel opened up the door and stepped inside. It was dark and for a moment, he was confused. What the hell is going on?

“Hey baby,” Dean stepped out of the darkness and then clapped his hands. The lights flickered on and lit up the room.

“Dean?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide when he took in his surroundings. There was a table in the middle of the bar. It was set with candles and burgers. Two giant bacon cheese burgers, fries, and beer. What the … “What is going on Dean?”

There was a moment of silence and then Dean … Wait? What is going on? Castiel’s mind was racing. Dean was dropping down to one knee in front of him and all of a sudden … of course, that’s what this was. This was Dean … oh god.

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a black satin box. When he opened it, Castiel almost fell to his knees as well. There was a simple, silver band on the inside with a tiny bee printed onto it. “I know I am not the most romantic man. But will you be my other half? Marry me?”

“Dean,” Castiel dropped down to his knees, bringing himself to eye level with Dean. He looked at the man and the ring, his heart pounding in his chest. Then, he lurched forward, kissing Dean so hard he knew their lips would hurt the next day.

“Is that a yes?” Dean questioned, as they pulled away from each other.

** “Yes,” Castiel nodded, tears falling from his eyes without his permission, but he couldn’t control it. “A million times yes.”   
**

**Author's Note:**

> "Amo il cibo" stands for "I love Food," in Italian.


End file.
